Into My Arms
by Raxiom
Summary: This fic is officially done! Hooray! Gaz is raped and Zim helps her recover. I suck at summaries. Doesn't everyone say that? Odd.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters, except Seth who was inspired by a co-

worker or mine. _Thoughts are in italics_

Ages of Characters

Zim: 17 Junior

Gaz: 16 Sophomore

Seth: 18 Junior

Dib: 18 Senior

Chapter 1

Dear Diary, Today I'm going to break from tradition, and write about neither how Dib angers me

nor how stupid Zim is. No, today I shall write about recent events and landmarks in the life of Gaz.

For starters, the new school year started a couple months back, which means I've been moved

from freshmen to sophomore. Dib would be advanced to junior with Zim but because he was

"doing exceptionally well" the principal moved him to the senior class. I personally think that the

reason the principal moved Dib was because he was sick and tired of hearing about how Zim was

an alien, so he moved Dib up to get him out as soon as possible. Secondly, the principal is different

this year than the last one we had. I heard a rumor that the old principal got shipped to the Crazy

House for People who work with Adolescents. (_Hee Hee_) Anyway, the last principal was short, fat

and bald. This one is like a mirror image. He's tall, physically fit, young and constantly smiling.

Seriously a kid could walk up to him and throw up on his shoes and he would say "Good Morning,

nice to see you too." It gets annoying quick. Co-starring with the Annoying Principal from Hell is the

Blonde Haired Son from the Planet of Self-Absorbed Pretty Boys. I think his name was Seth and I

think his last name was something like Barfleaf. That reminds me, I need to finish my school lunch so

I have to stop writing for now.

**Narrator**: Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria was the new guy; Seth Barfleaf

**Seth**: Uh, that's Bartley thank you very much.

**Narrator**: Oh, very sorry for the error. (Ahem) Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria was the new guy: Seth Fartheat.

**Seth**: BARTLEY!

**Narrator**: Whatever. Anyhow what's-his-name over there was "eating lunch" with his girlfriend,

Tracy. By "eating lunch" I mean "checking out the ladies in the lunch room" Seth was about 6'1"

with short spiked blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was quite a specimen as far as men go and

unfortunately he knew it.

You see Seth usually had three things on his mind (if not less)

1.Sex

2.Sex

3."Damn, could I get any sexier"

Lately however, Seth's had his eyes on someone other than his blonde cheerleader twit of a

girlfriend. "She's so different than every other girl in the school. She's not blonde, she's not perky,

she doesn't worry about fads and trends or appearance she's just herself and I think I respect that."

All of a sudden Seth realized what he was just thinking. "What am I thinking; I don't care about her

personality. All I care about is getting her in bed, doing the deed and dumping her. It shouldn't be

that hard, because she looks like the type who can't resist hard bodied studs like me. She won't

know what hit her." Seth was in for a rude awakening.

Authors note: So there it is ladies and gentlemen and everything in between next chapter up soon so review if you ever want to see the chapter alive. HAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: Once again I tell you that I don't own the Invader Zim characters.

_Thoughts in italics_

The Next Day

As the shrill cry of the alarm signaled the end of another period, kids poured out of their classrooms and proceeded towards the lunch room. Among them of course was Gaz, headed for lunch and not far behind was her new secret admirer/sex obsessed adolescent: Seth. "Today's the day I make Gaz mine, after that it's only a week before I'm riding her in my room, then I dump her and get back to my blonde." When Seth arrived in the cafeteria the first thing he looked for of course was his current girlfriend, who luckily for him, was eating off campus today with her friends. The next thing he searched for was where Gaz was seated. This in its self was not an overly hard task, as Gaz could, more often than not, be found in a corner away from the crowd playing her GameSlave. Seth cautiously approached the table, looking for any sign of rejection or welcome. The slightest gesture, the smallest glance could mean "Go Away" or "Keep Coming." When he finally reached the vacant table occupied only by Gaz, he decided to ask a simple if not stupid question. "Excuse me, is this seat taken." Gaz was at first startled by the sound of a voice talking to her until she looked up and stared at the detailed, the handsome, the perfect face of Seth. Now she was nauseous. Her amber eyes glanced at the empty chairs that surrounded the table then back to Seth and replied "doesn't look that way." Success! Seth eagerly took his seat across the table and began trying to think of a good conversation starter. The next five minutes that followed seemed longer than any other amount of time either of them had to endure. An awkward silence was lingering in the air, but it was this same atmosphere that begged the question which was on both their minds. _Who will speak first? _Finally Seth couldn't bear the silence any longer. "So", he began in a casual voice "I don't think we've met before, I'm Seth." "Gaz" she replied without looking up from Zombie Cactus 12. "Wait a minute; you're in my Math class aren't you?" "Yep" Gaz said concentration unbroken yet becoming annoyed. Seth, seeing that his attempts at human conversation were being mercilessly slaughtered by the GS2 decided to take a different approach. For the rest of the day all he could think about was how to get the GameSlave away from Gaz but to no avail. Finally, at the end of the day, just when Seth was about to abandon all hope, a familiar voice addressed him from behind. "Hey Seth, you want a ride." Seth slowly turned to see his dad, Tim, the new principal standing there briefcase in hand. Suddenly, that gave Seth an idea. "Sure, it's better than walking." As they approached the red Camry, Seth asked "Are GameSlaves allowed on school grounds." His father looked at him with a puzzled look as he opened the car door. "Well, there's really no rule against them because we've really had no problem with them. Why do you ask?" "Well, I don't want to come across like a tattle tale," (Seth began in a tone that sounded like he actually cared) "but I've noticed an increasing number of kids at the school using them when they should be concentrating on more important things" Tim frowned as he pulled out of the parking spot. "So kids are playing these devices instead of doing their work is that what you mean" "Yeah something like that" Seth replied. "Seth I'm very glad you've informed me about this, I'll speak with the superintendent in the morning" Tim said, who was quite troubled by this news. Seth, on the other hand, was plotting his next move.

Authors note: Well there it is ladies and gentlemen I'll have Chapter 3 up right after I decide what Chapter 3 is. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Hooray, Chapter 3 I don't own the Zim cast but I do own Seth (goody)

Read and Review!

_Thoughts in Italics_

Dear Diary,

So there I was sitting in History, doing my work, when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, disaster strikes.

Flashback

"Attention students, this is your supreme ruler and principal speaking, I wanted to inform you all of a

new rule that will be strictly enforced from now on: There will be no more Gameslaves or any other

portable gaming systems permitted on campus during school hours. Failure to comply will result in

the following consequences: 1st offense will be a 2 hr. detention, 2nd offense will result in a 4 hr.

detention, and the 3rd offense will result in a severe beating followed by a phone call to your parents

instructing them to love you less. Any further slip-ups will invoke the death penalty. I would expect it

wouldn't come to this. This rule is effective immediately. Thank you and have a nice day.

End Flashback

With that life from 8-3 was rendered pointless. Well, I guess it was always pointless but now it was

unbearable. Seven long hours before I can get back to the GS2 and quite honestly, I don't think I

can make it that long. I've never been without virtual stimulation for more than 30 minutes. Maybe

I'll take up art to keep my fingers preoccupied. Oh well, I think I'm done with my bitch and moan

session for the evening, so until next time this is Gaz signing off. As Gaz closed her diary she began

looking around her room. It had not changed much since she was a kid. The predominant colors

were of course black, purple and gray. There was some interwoven black and purple ribbon tracing

the edge of the ceiling. The dresser was positioned at the end of the bed which was on the opposite

side of the room as the walk-in-closet. On the left side of the closet as you entered were a variety of

skirts ranging from ankle-length denim with a knee high slit to something that was almost identical to

the one she wore when she was a little girl, which was only about five or four years ago. At the end

of the closet was a full length mirror that used to be her mother's. Gaz walked in to hang up some

clothes when her eye caught her own reflection and she couldn't help but look at herself. She was

well proportioned, about 5' 10" and weighed about 130 lbs. Her hair held their curls the way they

did about five years ago, the difference was that her hair now was a bit longer, shoulder length to be

exact. Her eyes were outlined by a touch of black mascara, making her amber irises much more

intense. As she was looking in the mirror she didn't notice the figure behind her. "You look more

like your mother each day." Startled, she spun around to face the towering figure of her Dad.

Professor Membrane still wore his trademark lab coat and goggles, but his hair had turned from a

youthful black to an aging gray. He was still inventing life changing gadgets but tended to work more

from home so he could spend more time with his kids. "I gave that mirror to your mother as an

anniversary gift; we were married 5 years, she died shortly after that." "How?" "Cancer." "I see."

"After that I swore to devote my life to wiping disease and suffering from the face of the Earth." He

stopped here for a second to wipe a tear from under his goggles. "She deserved better than that,

and not a day goes by that I don't miss her. That's why I used to work constantly, to help me cope

with her loss but in doing so I neglected my own children and I'm sorry if I haven't always been

there for you but I promise to make it up to you two." The tears were streaming down the

professor's face as he stepped forward to hug his daughter. Gaz accepted him and placed her arms

around his torso. After about a minute they separated and wiped the tears from their eyes. As they

both walked down the hall to the living room, Gaz had a question that needed to be answered.

"Dad." "Yes, Gaz." "Why do you always wear the lab coat and goggles." Membrane stopped in

mid-stride and looked down at his daughter. "A stupid choice forces me to wear these." He paused

here and continued walking into the living room and sat in his white chair in the corner. "It was the

night of your mother's death" he started "after the news reached me I went into an emotional rage,

tore up my house, and left in my car for a high speed drive." Gaz listened in wide eyed curiosity.

The professor took a sip of his coffee and continued. "Needless to say, I didn't see the car pulling

out of the driveway." He began to pull off his goggles to reveal a pair of colorless eyes. "The

accident left me blind and broken, underneath this coat is a series of gadgets that act as a life

support system and without these goggles I can't see. Both of these were created by me before the

accident; I never thought I'd have to use them." "Wow, I never knew, I thought you wore them

because they looked cool." "Well, yeah that too." He joked. They sat in silence for several minutes

before Membrane spoke up "I guess I'd better get dinner ready." He stood up and walked into the

kitchen. From the living room Gaz could hear not the clatter of cooking utensils but the dialing of a

phone. "Hello, Bloaty's Pizza Hog I'd like to place and order" Gaz immediately perked up. Dib

was at a Swollen Eyeball Society meeting, so it would just be her and her dad eating pizza and

zoning out in front of the T.V. Maybe things were going to be different.

Author's Note: Well folks that's Chapter 3 Read and Review and you might see Chapter 4 alive. Hahahahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: Yay Chapter 4 is up (much rejoicing) although I still do not own any Zim characters (much grieving.) I would also like to thank Sylver Phantasy for my first review on this story.

The Next Day

Once again the lunch bell rang and released the students from their wretched classrooms for the

chance to kill themselves. On the menu today was (drum roll) PIZZA! Gaz stared at the menu in

wide eyed, child like wonder. Sure, she had pizza last night but Gaz's philosophy was simple "Dib is

stupid and there's no such thing as too much pizza." So what if the crust could be used for roofing;

who cared if the cheese could be used to make candles; and even if the pepperoni resembled

leather it was still pizza. Gaz filled her tray and began searching for the nearest empty table. As she

was doing so a voice behind her startled her. "Hello Gaz" She turned around to face the one person

she wanted to see the least, Seth. "Um, Hi." She then started to walk off, but as she was doing so,

Seth asked the question she'd been dreading since he said hello. "Do you mind if I sit with you."

Gaz stopped in her tracks, turned on a heel, and stared straight into Seth's eyes. Her eyes were

piercing through him like two amber bullets, shattering his confidence, his techniques, his plan, his

very soul broken into a million pieces. For the first time since puberty he started feeling weak

around a girl. Normally he was in control of the situation but right now he was feeling something

completely different. His palms were sweaty, he could feel his heart thumping in his chest, and his

breathing became much heavier. But he knew the worst thing he could do was to break the stare

down.

He held his ground, until after a time of only about 17 seconds, just when he felt like he couldn't

hold on any longer, Gaz said "sure, why not." Seth breathed a sigh of relief and followed Gaz to the

empty table. There was something that was bugging Seth about that last thing she said it wasn't

spoken in her normal "I could care less about your fucking problems" voice. It was spoken in an

almost energetic attitude. Maybe he was finally breaking through to her. Seth took a seat with a wall

behind him and Gaz sat three chairs away on his left. They sat for in awkward silence for several

moments until Gaz, unexpectedly, spoke first. "Sorry." Seth looked up with a confused look on his

face, one eyebrow raised and a mouthful of food. He hastily swallowed the food in his mouth and

asked "For what" "For yesterday when I was ignoring you." "Oh that, well no big deal, you were

busy anyway." He said with a shrug and a smile. "I would hardly call playing Gameslave being busy.

I play that thing all the time. It wouldn't have killed me to put it down for 20 minutes and talk to you

like a civilized human being." Her act was flawless, her eyes were down cast, and her voice had the

apologetic tone that sounded like she was actually sorry for ignoring him. She wasn't in the least bit

repentant for ignoring him. The fact was, she hated him but not in the way she would normally hate

someone. This was a one of a kind, "for Seth only", kind of hate. Maybe it was the way he juggled

more than one girlfriend at a time. Maybe it was the way he would be seen sucking the face off

some girl in his car then tells his girlfriend that he would never dream of being with another girl. Or

maybe it was just the way that he was pretending to be her friend or whatever. "Apology accepted

then." There were several more moments of silence here before Gaz once again spoke up first. "So,

I'm curious Seth, what made you decide to start talking to girls who aren't cheerleaders" God she

hated him; she wanted more than anything to tear his head off and feed it to Gir. Seth's mind raced

furiously for an answer other than "I want to fuck your brains out." "Because I think you're an

interesting person and I'd like to get to now you better." _Bullcrap _Gaz thought to herself _what he _

_means to say is "I want to fuck you're brains out"_

Now that she knew what he wanted it was time to crush the silly idea; she just needed the right

opportunity. "What makes you think I'm interesting?" "Well, you look different and I thought to

myself that anyone who looks that different is probably interesting." No sooner did the words leave

his mouth that Seth realized his mistake. "What's that supposed to mean" Gaz questioned, raising

her voice slightly and giving Seth the Death Scowl. _Crap _"Well what I meant by that was, um, uhh,

what I meant to say was, err, uhh…Dammit, all I wanted to do was to try and be your friend if you

let me." Seth answered, returning Gaz's scowl with a glare of his own but nowhere near as

frightening. Neither of them broke the deadlock, they just sat there, arms folded on the table, glaring

at one another; food shoved aside, the chatter of the cafeteria ringing in their ears. Suddenly Gaz

recognized her opportunity had come.

Author's note: Well that was the highly anticipated Chapter 4 and unfortunately the wait for Chapter 5 might be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note: Well here's Chapter 5 sorry about the wait. The words weren't coming to me like they normally do so I had to wait until my inspiration struck me upside the head. Small change though: thoughts will be defined by italics and two apostrophes 

Gaz lowered her gaze to the table. '_Maybe that is all he really wants, maybe he does just want to be my friend'._ "My friend?" She asked, bringing her eyes to meet Seth's, as if it was the first time she heard the word. "Why would you want to be **my** friend?" Seth began feeling his angry brow relax. "You looked like you could've used a friend" he said with a small grin. Gaz's eyes pressed themselves back into a spiteful scowl. "Well, I don't and apart from people who actually care about me I don't need anyone's friendship so just leave me the fuck alone." Seth was shaken by her suddenness, wounded by her words, and fuming at her feelings. "Fine, Dammit, fuck you too." Seth quickly stood up and, without so much as a glance backward, stormed off to find his nookie elsewhere. '_Bitch'. _Back at the table, Gaz breathed a sigh of relief. '_Hopefully he's gone for good this time_.' Gaz finished the rest of her lunch just seconds before the bell told her to get back to her next miserable class. For the rest of the day all Seth could think of was the rejection he'd encountered. That hadn't ever happened to him to that degree. His first rejection was back in middle school when he asked a girl to the dance. The thought of it made him shudder slightly. But this was now, he was Seth; sexy, charming, irresistible Seth. No woman ever said no to Seth. He could have any woman he wanted. The more he thought about, it the madder it made him. Then it struck him, an idea that would get him the Gaz he wanted, but could also get him incarcerated. An act of senseless cruelty that could get him locked up for a very long time. His mind's eye imagines the scene: Midnight, the night is mildly chilly; the smell of damp pavement fills his nostrils. Then, he hears it, footsteps coming his way. He ducks into the shadows provided by a nearby alley. At the moment when his prey, is walking past, he springs. A short scream is all that leaves her mouth before a rag fills her mouth. Seth snapped from his daydream with a start. _'I couldn't do that to her, could I? Of course you could! Don't be a wussy'_ It all seemed so perfect all he needed was an opportunity. Little did Gaz know, but she was about to supply Seth with the opportunity.

The last bell rang and the students scurried from their classes to enjoy the three day weekend that was provided. Friday was some holiday honoring some dead guy, who did something important in the past and made everyone's life better. It didn't matter, they were free! As Seth was walking out the main doors he noticed who was walking in front of him; Gaz and her Goth friends. He could barely make out what they were saying but one exchange came in loud and clear. "Hey Gaz, there's a party at Phil's tonight wanna come. "No thanks, I gotta work late tonight. Hot Topics got a wild hair and decided to hold a special sale tonight only till midnight, so I got sucked into working late." "So, is Dib gonna give you a ride from work when you punch out" "No, he has to study for some test or something. I have to walk." "Wow, that sucks maybe we'll come by" "Yeah, maybe. Oh well I'll talk to you later girls, Dib's giving me a ride home today." "Is he still chasing Zim around, claiming he's an alien." "Yeah off and on, not as frequently as he used to." "Tell your stupid brother I think he's a geek" "Okay, bye'" Gaz rushed off to meet her brother who was standing impatiently outside his car. "What took you so long Gaz? I've been waiting for 5 minutes. She rolled her eyes and looked back at her brother. "My busy, busy social life. I've got a lot of people to talk to you know." She said in a sarcastic, British accent. Dib shook his head, which wasn't as disturbingly large as it used to be. Dib had changed quite a bit from 6th grade. He kept his hair combed back into a medium ponytail. He'd gotten a longer coat, a **leather** one that reached mid-**calf** (no pun intended) He wore plain black shirts, with black denim pants. There was only one piercing on his right lobe and two more in his left. He didn't wear make-up of any kind. No black mascara, no black fingernail polish, nothing to make his skin seem pale. He wasn't a Goth, just lonely. He was far too shy, however to fix that. He got into the driver seat and put the key in the ignition. Gaz buckled and threw her bag in the back seat. As he pulled out of the parking lot, Seth stood on the main steps smiling, planning his final move.

Author's Note: Well there it was I hope you liked it because if you didn't then Phooey on Youey but if you did like it, then show your patriotism and review this story. Please?

P.S. Zim appears next Chapter. HOORAY maybe GIR too


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Yet another plot-defining chapter of doom. Sorry about the extra long wait I was being lazy. Please forgive me. P.S. Extra author note's are in parenthesis. They're mostly just personal insights to the story.

Chapter 6

"Gir, what in the name of all that is holy, do you think you're doing?" Zim yelled in horrified shock.

"I'm making a cake." "WITH KETCHUP!" "Well a friend of mine told me that if you didn't have

vanilla extract you can always substitute ketchup, duh." "Which friend?" Gir pointed to the corner

of the kitchen. Zim eyes followed Gir's finger then looked back at Gir. "The microwave?" Gir

nodded his head enthusiastically, tongue protruding from his mouth. "Gir look at this mess; it's

everywhere, there's ketchup on the walls, the ceiling, the windows, YOU! How do you get

ketchup on the ceiling anyways?" "I missed?" Zim shook his head "Gir, I want you to go to your

room and think about what you've done, but first, clean this mess up." Zim looked back his at his

tiny robot. Small tears began forming in Gir's eyes as his eyes turned to a downhearted green from

their once calm blue. "Don't you like cake, Master?" "Yes Gir, I love cake, especially with little

colorful sprinkles, but that's not the point, the point is that you should have asked me to get the

correct ingredients, instead of using ketchup." Gir wiped a tear from his left eye and hung his head.

Zim sighed and walked over to Gir, knelt to one knee and lifted his chin with his finger to meet

Gir's eyes to his own. "Look, maybe after you clean this up and spend a little quiet time in your

room, we can make a cake together." Gir's eyes lit up instantly, returning to their blissful cerulean

from a melancholy green. Zim invented a new program especially for Gir. His eyes would change

color depending on his mood. Blue was his default happy color, red was used for duty mode, so

as a result was not seen a lot. Green was used for sorrow, yellow to express extreme enthusiasm

and lastly, purple was used to show confusion. That one seemed to get quite a lot of use. Gir

wrapped his arms around the Irken's neck. Zim was a bit taken aback by the suddenness of

affection but instead of pushing away, he returned the hug. (Awwww) Gir was the first to break,

and ran off to get a mop and bucket. Zim stood there a moment, hands in the pockets of his

baggy, blue jeans. His torso was adorned with a plain, sleeveless, black shirt. On top of that, he

wore a short sleeve shirt that buttoned up the front, which he left open. The shirt was white, with a

picture of a Chinese dragon on the back. He had grown to about 6' now though the reasons were

unknown to him. His "hair" no longer had the curve at the top; instead, he usually kept it swept

back He snapped out of his trance-like state and, turning on a heel, walked towards the door.

"Okay Gir, I'm going to the human establishment known as "Hot Topics" to purchase a new shirt.

"The last experiment with the laser weasels tore my previous one to hell." "Don't forget your

money's" Gir shrieked from the kitchen. "Of course, thank you Gir." He stopped in mid pace and

took the nearest tube down to his lab. The echo of Zim's boots hitting the solid steel floor

resounded throughout the entire lab. "Computer, print five American 20 dollar bills." Zim directed

his attention to a tray on his left. After 45 seconds, five crisp twenty-dollar bills were dispensed

onto the tray from a slot above. Zim grabbed his counterfeited Jackson's, stuffed them into his

wallet and went back upstairs. "I'll be right back Gir" "Buh Bye" he shouted back as he scrubbed

the red goop from the ceiling. Zim chuckled as he closed the door and started walking. The smile

was wiped from his face when he became aware of his surroundings. _'Five years, it's been five _

_miserable, pig ridden years since I landed on this filthy planet and now I'm stranded.' _Zim

began to recall the events that lead to his remaining on Earth. It all started the night Shnooky and

his minions made their first attempt to steal his ship. Zim had been victorious that night but only for

the time being. It seemed the rays of stupidness that rendered the baby-faced aliens helpless were

only temporary. The night of the theft, they left nothing to chance. Gir and himself were sitting on

the couch, watching "'The Scary Monkey Show." Gir had a bag of frozen taquitos (I like that

word) and Zim was just waiting for the show to be over so he could watch something else. When

it happened, an explosion blew open the door and in marched the diminutive invaders. Zim was

outnumbered and was easily captured and then tied to the couch. Gir wasn't any help either, the

intruders kept him busy with a bag of tacos. No matter how much Zim called for assistance, Gir

kept eating. All he could do was lie there and watch them fly away in his ship. After the tacos

were gone, Gir immediately freed his master, and then went back to watching TV. Zim did not

blame Gir for the loss of his ship. He was just following his programming that overrode Master

Rescue for Tacos. Oh well. Zim's black boots scuffed against the cracked sidewalk. His walk had

changed over the years. From the confident march to the adolescent shuffle, he was now

displaying. After the loss of his ship, he had also lost his certainty about his ability as an Invader.

Images of Sizz-Lor came back to him filling his head, his voice echoing in his ears. '_The Tallest _

_lied to get rid of you._' That one phrase had sub-consciously stuck itself inside Zim's head and

not a day went by after that when Zim did not think about it. Zim was lost in thought, his mind

keeping time with the sound of his footsteps. So lost, that he almost passed Hot Topics

completely. The only thing that saved him from walking into traffic was the collision. "Hey, watch

where you're going jackass." The person had a single piercing in his left ear. With spiked blonde

hair, deep blue eyes and a football jacket. A guy's voice broke the tension. "C'mon Seth, let's

go." The alien watched the one called Seth walk off with his friends, but not before Seth shot Zim

an over the shoulder glance. Zim muttered something violent under his breath. Hot Topics was a

corner store placed at the intersection of Central and Membrane Lane. Beside the Goth store (I

had no idea what to categorize Hot Topics as so I just called it Goth. Sorry) was a small building

where a couple of old ladies sold candles, decorative soap, as well as inspirational material.

Between the two buildings was an alley that attracted a similar crowd as Hot Topics. Apparently,

hanging out in an alley was considered cool. An air-conditioned blast of air hit his face as Zim

entered. A welcome sensation over the June heat. Zim inhaled, taking in the sights, and the sounds

of his surroundings. The speakers overhead were playing a song that caught Zim's attention. _"I _

_walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes but it's _

_only me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, _

_when the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone."_ Zim chuckled dryly _'The story _

_of my life.' _There were about five other customers wandering around. All of them with a variety

of piercings, tattoos, and spiked bracelets, but were mostly all dressed in black. The cash register

station was positioned in the center of the store. The station was made of several glass cases

containing patches, stickers, belt buckles, and other such merchandise. Browsing through the

inventory, a funny thought crossed his head, which made him chuckle aloud to himself. _'I wonder _

_what it's like for someone like a band member of some group to come in here and see their _

_merchandise displayed. It would personally freak me out.' _Zim got a picture of an Invader Zim

shirt in his mind's eye. Soon all kinds of pictures of merchandise from toys to T-shirts to patches

to buttons went racing through his head. Maybe even his own T.V. show about his struggle with

Dib and living on Earth. _'Nah, it would never happen.' _Zim walked over to the rack of shirts he

usually purchased from and started looking. He looked through the variety of shirts for a good five

minutes before resting on one he hadn't see before. He read the inscription on the front and almost

started laughing out loud. _'This is hilarious, I have to buy it' _It read, "**If I wanted to listen to **

**an asshole, I'd fart**." It was printed on a black shirt with big bold white letters. Zim checked for

a right size and brought it up to the front register. It was only until he was standing in front of the

register did he see someone behind the counter. A young girl, probably around Zim's Earth age,

with purple hair, tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of black slacks with a black

shirt. She was crouched behind the counter, re-stocking some patches or something. He could just

barely see her face, but what he could see was her right eye, almost glaring, giving her whole face

a dark appearance. "Gaz?" Hearing her name so suddenly, she jerked herself up to see her who

had addressed her. _'Wow, Zim sure has changed' _Gaz thought, studying his face. His face had a

couple of piercings. He had a curved one with little black balls at the ends in his left eyebrow, a

tiny ring curving around his right nostril, and finally two curved pieces in his lower lip that mimicked

the piercings used by David Draimen of Disturbed. Zim was doing some observing of his own.

_'Wow, Gaz got hot' _that's all Zim could think. The black shirt she was wearing had the logo of

the store on the upper right corner. _'She works here?' _What's that around her neck? A skull? Of

course, her necklace from younger days, refitted on a strand of small black beads. Each of the

beads has a picture of a small skull on it. _'I wonder if she made that herself.' _A small diamond

stud was placed on the left side of Gaz's nose, but aside from that and an earring or two, she had

no other facial jewelry. They simultaneously noticed they were gawking at each other and

immediately looked away. _'That was weird; he probably thinks I'm a freak or something _

_now.' _Zim stepped up to the register and placed the shirt on the counter. Gaz immediately stepped

forward, keeping her eyes down. In doing so, she caught sight of the shirt's caption. She opened

the shirt all the way to read it. Zim, preoccupied with getting his wallet out, did not notice. Looking

up, Zim was greeted by his shirt floating in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and tapped the shirt

with a finger to get her attention. Gaz lowered the shirt, still laughing. "I love that shirt; I wish I

could have gotten it." "Yeah, I like it too." Zim smelled opportunity for conversation. "So, you

work here huh?" "Yeah" she said as she refolded the black shirt "I've only been here about two

weeks so that's why this is the first time you've seen me here." "I see, what shift do they usually

have you on" Gaz sighed and put the shirt in a plastic bag "Well normally they work me from 4 to

closing, which is usually around 8, but tonight we're having a special something going on so we're

open till midnight." "So since you're the new gal, they have you closing." Zim added. "Right, but

its okay. I like walking home at night." Zim grabbed his bag and set it on the counter. "You have

to walk home?" "Yeah it sucks, but it won't be the first time." "You want some company?" She

looked at him as if he just asked her to the Prom or something. Gaz slowly lifted her right eyebrow

and smirked slightly "I mean, it's not like I have any other plans or whatever, well aside from

making a cake with Gir" Zim added. _'It's better than walking with no one to talk to, I guess.' _

"Sure, if you want to." "Okay then I'll be by later tonight." "Make it 12:30; I've still got after

hours clean up to do." "Got it, 12:30 see ya then" Zim turned and headed towards the exit. "Bye

Zim" Zim stopped and looked out of the corner of his eye over his shoulder. "Farewell" Zim

pushed open the door and headed to the grocery store to pick up some vanilla extract; he had

nearly forgotten. Gaz waved from her station. "So, who was that you were talking to?" Gaz

jumped at the suddenness of another person's voice. "Oh, hey Jasmine, geez you nearly scared

the crap outta me." Jasmine giggled "Sorry." Jasmine was a foreign exchange student from Egypt,

but still spoke English remarkably well. Jasmine was relatively new at Hot Topics as well so she

was stuck with the same shift as Gaz. "So anyways, back to my original question, who was that

you were talking to?" "Oh, that's just Zim." "He's pretty cute, how come I never see him around."

Gaz sighed and folded her arms on the counter. "Well, he tends to stick to himself, real

introversive ya know." "No party's, no friends, nothing like that?" "Nope, it's just him and his

dog, Gir." They stood there for several moments, both of them thinking about it. Jasmine spoke

first. "Wait a minute, you were talking to him." "Yeah, so?" "Well, what if you brought him to a

couple parties, you know, introduce him to some people." Gaz rolled her eyes. "I don't think Zim

would…" "Well, you don't know if you don't try, besides you seem to be someone he trusts."

Gaz looked down at the spackled black and grey linoleum. She thought it over for a moment

before looking back up. "Okay, I'll try; he's coming by later tonight to walk home with me, so I'll

ask him then." Unfortunately, Zim would not be Gaz's only visitor this night.

Author's Note: Whew that was a long one (Sorry) Hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter 7 is coming soon (WARNING! Chapter 7 contains a rape scene so if you don't like it don't read it.)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter contains rape if you don't like it don't read it. Feel free to flame. I don't care.

"Thank you, have a nice evening." Gaz had just finished her last customer of the day. Smiling, she

followed the man to the door. "Bye" She waved as she locked the doors and turned off the neon

red and blue OPEN sign. As the former customer vanished from sight, Gaz's customer friendly

grin of hospitality turned to a hostile scowl of death and despair. "I hate people" she whispered to

herself and meant every word of it. Not all people, just the dumbasses. The modern day jesters

whose only purpose in life is to annoy the hell out of the rest of us. The ones that annoyed her the

most were the ones that proclaimed to be Goth just because they feel depressed and cut

themselves. To Gaz, it was so much deeper than that. In her belier, to be Goth was to be different.

It wasn't about being depressed and cutting; it was about setting herself apart from society's

image, to distance herself from what society wanted her to be like. She'd rather be called freak

than be like everyone else. She didn't care what anyone else thought about her; she stood out and

was proud of it. She leaned against the glass door and breathed a sigh of relief. At last, the day

was over and she was going to go home and sleep. She pushed herself away from the door and

walked back to the office where Jasmine was counting her till. "I just finished the last customer

and locked the doors. We're free!" Jasmine sighed and glanced up at Gaz. "Not yet, girl. We still

gotta sweep and the boss left a note saying that the windows needed to be washed." "Jerkoff."

Jasmine chuckled "Yeah, but he does sign our paycheck." Gaz reached up and pulled the black

scrunchie from her amethyst hair. "I guess I'll do the windows." "Okay, I'll finish today's totals

and sweep." It didn't take long for either of them to finish their respective chores. By the time Gaz

finished the windows, Jasmine had finished sweeping and had already counted the registers. They

simultaneously looked up at the black and neon green wall clock. 12:15. Jasmine leaned on the

broom. "Let's get the hell out of here." As the two of them prepared to leave, someone was also

preparing. "Okay, I've got my knife, a ski mask, gloves, and of course a condom" Seth snuck into

the nearby alley and pressed against the wall. Someone was coming. "I'll see you later, Jas." That

was Gaz's voice! A car drove away, signaling that she was all alone. Gaz watched her drive away,

and then looked up into the night. Big, dark thunderheads had formed in the sky. A storm was

near. A bright flash lit up the whole sky, thunder followed. She smirked. Gaz kind of liked

thunderstorms, they were strangely calming. Even amidst the thunder and bolts of lightning she felt

completely at peace. _'She's distracted, now's my chance.' _Seth pulled the ski mask from his

back pocket but stopped before slipping it on. _'What am I doing? Is this really worth it? Do I _

_really want her this bad?' _Seth lowered the mask over his eyes and pulled the knife from it's

sheath. _'YES' _He rushed forwards, adrenaline pulsing through his filthy veins, knife held in his

clenched fist. (Gaz's POV.) The hurried approach of footsteps behind me broke me from my

storm trance. I never had time to scream, let alone turn around, before I felt the knife press against

my windpipe. A man's voice whispered in my ear. "Scream and it'll be the last thing that you do."

My vision was beginning to blur; I knew what was happening. I was going to be raped and there

wasn't a damned thing I could do. "Bullshit" I said quietly. I raised my arm and gave the fucker an

elbow in the teeth. A very gratifying feeling indeed. I turned to face him and followed it with an

appetizer of knuckles. His head rocked back from the blow, but swung back and glared at me.

He turned his head to the right and spit. The hollow clatter of his tooth as it traveled across the

pavement and down the drain seemed to echo loudly in the stillness of the night. He turned back to

me, his eyes scrunched into angry slits, his hand squeezing the handle of the knife so hard the

knuckles had turned white. He took a step forwards, I took one back. I tried to run, he lunged

and grabbed my wrist. I turned to give him another five-finger sandwich, but he must have

anticipated my attack and dodged his head out of the way. The knife was back at my throat,

pressed harder than before. 'Nice try, babe." His left hand moved behind my head and seized a

fistful of my hair. He forced my head up until I was looking straight into his cold, blue eyes. His lips

were slightly red and swollen from my resistance. If I get through this alive, his bleeding nose and

swollen lips will be the only thing I'll want to remember from this encounter. "I was just gonna

rape you and leave, you bitch. Now I think I'll do that then slit your throat!" With that he pulled

me by the hair into the nearby alley and pushed me against the wall. Surprised by the sudden

noise, a rat scurried into a nearby empty Toshiba VCR box. I stood there, leaning against the wall,

tears falling freely from my eyes and running down my pale cheeks. He forced his lips on mine,

pushing his tongue into my mouth. I felt like biting his tongue off. As bad as this was, I knew that

resistance would only make it worse. He broke and placed his hands on the opening of my shirt

and with a simple, easy feat tore it apart exposing my black bra with purple lace around the edges.

He forced another kiss on me as he aggressively kneaded my breasts with his gloved hands. Tears

continued to drip down my cheeks, across my chin and down onto my now exposed chest. He

turned his attention downwards, wasting no time removing my pants, revealing a pair of panties

that matched my bra. Those were quickly tossed aside as he turned his efforts to his own pants.

He hastily unzipped his black denim jeans, uncovering his blue and green plaid boxers and his

erection. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine I was somewhere else, but the reality was

inescapable. "Now, down to business" he said in the raspy voice he was using as a disguise. He

grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the ground. My fall was somewhat broken by an old,

discarded mattress. The impact still hurt, because the mattress wasn't very thick, though I suppose

it was a vast improvement over bare concrete. He jumped on top and spread my legs apart.

"Now remember to tell me if I start hurting you." With that, he thrust himself inwards, penetrating

my most sacred of areas. I shrieked at the sudden pain, the sudden loss of virginity, stolen from

me by a monster. I was punished for the noise with another slap across my face. He continued his

desecration of my body while I lay there sobbing; hoping, praying that Zim had heard my cry.

(End Gaz POV) Fortunately for Gaz, Zim was only two blocks away. _'Wow, what a cake that _

_was. I didn't think Gir could get a 15-foot cake to support the weight of five camels."_ Zim

chuckled as his thoughts turned to his robot companion. Gir was a very unique SIR unit. He cried,

felt emotions, had a personality, liked tacos, but still loved to please his master. He could be a little

difficult but Zim loved him like a brother, despite his quirks. Zim was abruptly torn from his

thoughts by a night piercing scream. His breath came quick "Gaz!" He removed his wig and lenses

exposing his alien features. He didn't care if he was spotted, he needed to look scary. Four

slender metallic legs emerged from his pack and carried him towards Hot Topics. "What's the

matter Gaz? Aren't you enjoying this special moment?" Seth asked mockingly. That's when he

heard it; the sound of metal rods hitting the pavement in rapid succession. He quickly tucked

himself back in and zipped up his pants. The sound suddenly stopped at the other end of the alley.

A tall, slender figure suspended in the air by four additional legs coming from it's back. It's eyes

were two shining blood red slits of anger. What ever it was, it looked pissed. Zim lunged forwards

at the man in black, thinking nothing but strangling him with his own intestine. Seth turned, ran

back to his car and drove off into the night. Zim, satisfied that the threat seemed to be gone,

retracted his legs. He walked over to Gaz's limp body. She had taken quite a beating. Both eyes

were purple and swollen, a rivulet of blood was trickling from her nose, and bruises covered her

body and face. Zim could tell she was just unconscious. He gently placed one hand under her

neck and the other under her knees. Lifting her off the filthy mattress, he reactivated his legs. "You

deserved better" he whispered. He carried her off towards his house as it started to rain.

Author's note: Whew! I'm glad that's over. You better have enjoyed that; I stayed up till 3:00AM to finish it for today. What's gonna happen next? Will Seth get away unpunished? Will Gaz recover? Will Zim begin to care for her? Will Gir increase the capacity to 6 camels? Find out next time. Remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: A very special Thank you goes out to Sylver Phantasy for being my beta and helping me. I would like to formally apologize for the tremendous wait you all had to endure for Chapter 8. It went through a series of plot changes mid-story to get it just right. It probably still sucks though. This along with a bout of 'motivation deficiency' is the reason this chapter is unacceptably late. Sorry.

"196...197...198...199...200! I can't believe this, we have 200 channels and there's nothing on." Gir threw down the remote in disgust. His eyes began wandering the emptiness of the house. Everything was quiet as he sat there listening to the crickets outside. "I wonder when Zim's gonna get back." A series of thumps at the door seemed to answer his question. "Leprechauns!" Gir flew into the air towards the door, imagining a red backdrop of bones and a theme song. He liked that theme song. He landed in front of the door and pulled his green dog disguise up around him and pulled the head over his own. He was now completely unrecognizable to the untrained eye, which luckily for him, was the entire population of Earth. He slowly opened the door. It was Zim; he was soaking wet and carrying something. "HI!" Gir shrieked. Zim walked past, his face remaining stern and expressionless. "Hello Gir, we have a visitor." Gir smiled broadly but only for a few seconds. "Wait, how did you knock on the door if your hands are full?" Zim looked back at Gir, whose eyes were now their familiar "confusion purple." "I kicked the door." "Oooooooh" "Gir, I need a…" But before he could finish, Gir pulled a blanket from his head and then draped it over Gaz's exposed body. "Thank you, Gir." Zim turned back and addressed the house. "Computer, take me to bedroom J6." There was no response for several seconds. Zim tried again, his voice more frustrated this time. "Computer! J6!" The computer's voice echoed from the ceiling. "HOW COULD YOU! YOU SUNK MY BATTLESHIP!" Zim groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yes, ha ha ha, that was hilarious the last 20 times too." He stepped into the elevator and descended into the heart of his base.

The ride down seemed longer than normal. Zim looked down at Gaz's limp body. Her human skin against his Irken leather gloves felt vastly different than his own green hide. Irken skin feels more like fine grain sandpaper. Nothing that would hurt on contact, but something that would defiantly get your attention. The sight of Gaz lying there, limp in his arms got him thinking about humans. What made them commit acts like rape? What drove them want something so bad that they had no other choice but to take it by force. He answered his own question with a dry chuckle. "Human emotions." He had concluded that human emotion was the cause of all suffering in their society. There were, however, few humans he knew that kept their emotions on tight leashes. The most prominent of which was little Gaz, who he now cradled in his arms as a result of someone else's uncontrolled lust.

A small eternity later, they arrived at the specified room. The door slid upwards, revealing the bare, chrome plated room. The chamber was far from warm and welcoming. It actually resembled a prison cell more than a bedroom. There was a single bed in the corner next to a small sink. The only decoration to speak of was a glass framed picture of the Irken symbol. Laying her on the bed, Zim let out a heavy sigh and spoke. "Computer, administer medical attention and dress her." Zim stood there a second rubbing his chin, eyes scrunched into thoughtful slits, focused on Gaz, thinking of the events that had transpired that evening. He ran a hand across his hairless alien scalp and exhaled sharply, his other hand continuing to stroke his chin. The robot arms had dressed Gaz in a simple hospital type gown, but much less revealing. He nodded and summoned Gir. "Gir! Get down here. A large tube emerged from the ceiling and spat Gir out onto the floor. He sprang to his feet, his eyes glowing the rarely seen crimson of duty mode, hand forming a rigid salute. "Yes, my Master." "I have a very important job for you." Gir's eyes faded back to blue. "I love them squirrels, I love them gooood." He stared at Gir for a second, one eyebrow tilted. "As I was saying, I want you to stand guard in this room. When the human wakes up, come and get me immediately; understood?" Gir enthusiastically nodded "yes", but Zim suspected otherwise. "At any rate, I'll be in the lab, testing stuff." With that, Zim turned and left, leaving Gir to his mission.

The little robot stood there a grand total of five minutes before he was bored to death with whatever it was he was supposed to be doing. Something about the bed but that's pretty much all he could remember. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned sleepily as he walked over to the bed. Gir pushed a wisp of hair from the girl's face. The face. The face seemed familiar but as was the case with his assignment he couldn't remember. It was at times like this that Gir partially disliked his insane little mind. Memories to him were nothing more than a nagging felling of déjà vu. Gir would trade nearly anything in the world to be able to reclaim his memories of him and his master trying to destroy the humans. Those were good times, good times that were out of his reach of recollection. Gir felt a tear form in his left eye, which he quickly wiped away. He decided to put the whole thing at the back of his mind for now. He took a seat across the room from the bed and tried to think of something else to think of. He yawned again as his eyes began to sleepily fade shut. Gir snapped himself awake remembering his master's orders. "Sooo…Sleepy…G'nite……Gaz." He slumped out of the chair and fell face first on the floor, fast asleep.

Shoonk! The door across the room slid open, granting Zim entrance to the cold room. "Gir, I almost forgot to tell you something…" Zim's eyes traveled down to the floor, where Gir was contently drooling on the floor, dead asleep. Zim glanced at the watch on his wrist. 'Wow, seven minutes; a new record. Zim chuckled silently as he walked over to Gaz's side. Testing stuff could wait; tonight he would stay until she…"Aaaaaaah" Her sudden scream and upward movement caused Zim to fall back and nearly jump out of his skin. She was now sitting upright in bed, her eyes wide with confusion, breathing ragged with fear and body shaking. Zim pushed himself to his feet, but hesitated to step forwards. 'She's in a fragile state right now; I'd guess' he thought. "Gaz?" Her head whipped to the left to where Zim was standing. "Where am I?" Her voice was understandably panicked and slightly shaky. "It's okay Gaz, it's me Zim; you're safe, deep within the heart of my base." Gaz quickly jumped from the bed and backed into a corner. "Why am I here, what's going on?" Zim's brow creased, confused. "You mean, you don't remember anything about what happened, or at all?" She shook her head. "No, I remember you and Dib and dad and even how to get to a secret level in 'Vampire Piggy Hunter,' just not how I got here or why I'm covered with bruises or why every conceivable inch of me hurts." Zim frowned. "Gaz, I think you should sit down; if you want to know, I can tell you what happened." He paused here and took a deep breath. "I must warn you however that the results could be nothing less than traumatic and disastrous, but if you really want to know I can tell you." She came out from her corner and sat on the edge of the bed. "Go on, tell me, I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Zim took his seat across from her "We'll see." He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "Can you remember what happened yesterday?" Gaz nodded. "What about five hours ago?" She nodded again "Yeah, I was working a late shift with Jasmine, but nothing after I clocked out to go home, just a complete blank."

Zim sighed "When you left work, to wait for me, someone was waiting for you. Someone who obviously knew about what time you would be getting off." Gaz listened with wide-eyed curiosity. "He ambushed you with the intention of…rape. You put up a fight but all in vain; he overpowered you and had his way. Luckily, I showed up and caught him in the act before he could do any more damage and brought you to my base where you could recover safely. She was stunned. Zim knew the news would be a lot to absorb and hard to take for that matter, but he also knew that Gaz was an exceptionally strong human female. There was silence for several moments before Gaz spoke. "How do you know I put up a fight if you got there in the middle of it?" Zim gestured to her right hand "Your knuckles have stained blood on them and are slightly swollen, indicating a collision with something hard, like a jaw." Her eyes popped wide open. 'Jaw?' Suddenly, everything came flooding back. Every sensation, every second of the event were once again hers to treasure. She felt her eyes begin to water as the concept began sinking in. Zim knew that Gaz was not one to openly show emotion, but he also knew what she wanted, what she needed. "Computer, punching bag." Gaz stared, somewhat confused as the red vinyl post rose from the floor. "Do you want me to leave?" The urge to break down was growing stronger by the second. "No, I'm tired of holding it in all the time; tired of making everyone think of me as "strong Gaz." She leaned over and buried her face in the pillow beside her. Zim walked up to the sobbing human and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Gaz, let it all out, the smelly pig filth beast is gone and can't hurt you anymore…I swear it." She remained sitting but twisted towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks, I like you better than people anyways." Zim was a bit taken aback by the suddenness of the hug but didn't push her away. He sat down beside her, letting Gaz cry herself to sleep.

Author's note: Well, it probably wasn't worth the wait but even so, you can't get chapter 9 unless you get chapter 8. At any rate, the wait for chapter 9 will be much shorter. Again I apologize to my readers.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: It never ceases to amaze me how a brain will be on vacation one chapter, but the very next chapter you'll pump it out like the words are already there. Such was the case with this chap. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thoughts are in apostrophes. Author notes are in parenthesis.

'Where am I?' The air around her is cold and wet like a morning mist. Gaz shivers and rubs her arms in a futile act for warmth. The sudden presence of light appears a short distance behind her. Her surprise caused her to jump and turn around rather quickly. All that's there though is a street lamp, like the one you'd see on a street corner. The street signs at top read **Central** and **Membrane Lane.** Gaz recognized this corner; it's where Hot Topics was located. No sooner had this revelation come to light, that a Hot Topics neon sign appeared above her head, right where it would be and next to that a wooden sign for the old lady shop thing. The lamp vaguely illuminated the dark alley between the two buildings.

As she approached, curious of what she would find in the darkness, laughter could be heard. She stopped dead in her tracks and took a step backwards. The laughter was low and quiet at first but became higher pitched and louder, penetrating her mind, filling her thoughts, driving her mad. She fell to the ground, covering her ears, screaming. "Please stop, for the love of God, stop!" Immediately the laughing stopped; a harsh wind whipped across her face. She looked up to see a figure floating towards her out of the alley. The strange apparition was about four feet tall and was floating about two feet off the ground. Its thin, light, violet hair was vaguely shaped like Gaz's when she was younger. The eyes were a dull, ghostly white without pupils or color. The skin was equally as ghastly only worse. The pale skin resembled a corpse's but the skin was broken in various places with bleeding cracks on the cheeks, neck and forehead. The thing was clothed in rags, crudely sewn together to form a make-shift dress. Gaz jumped from her knees but fell backwards to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her knees. It smiled wickedly at her cowering form on the ground, exposing a bleeding gap where the lower left canine used to be.

"Love of God? Don't be silly little girl; God does not love you. If he did, why would he allow you to be raped?" The voice from the ghost was her own! She hung her head, with no answer but gentle sobs. "Don't you see Gaz? No one loves you; you're worthless." She raised her head, staring directly at the hideous being. "Shut up" The laughing began to return. "Awwww, does that make you mad little girl? You gonna cry now?" "Fuck you; I said shut the hell up." The shrill, high pitched laugh echoed in the void around them. "Hey, don't get mad at me; I wasn't the one who was too weak to defend myself." She stood up, tears running down her cheeks and screamed at the thing. "FUCK YOU!" The street lamp above was suddenly extinguished abruptly plunging Gaz into darkness. She kicked and flailed to drive off the feeling of a thousand spiders swarming around her. The laughter continued to twist in her mind, mixing with the calling of her name. "Gaz…Gaz…Gaz."

She woke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed, cold sweat running down her forehead, breathing heavy and panicked, the laughter fading slowly away. "Geez Gaz, I don't think I even want to know what that nightmare was." "Dib! How did I get here?" He folded his arms across his chest. "Zim brought you over this morning while you were still asleep. He thought it'd be better if you were with family after what happened." "Did he tell you" "No, he said you'd tell me when you were ready." They remained there in an awkward silence until Dib glanced at his watch. "Well, I guess I'm going to go to Skool now but if you need anything, you have my cell phone number." Gaz jumped out of bed. "Give me five minutes." (I've yet to meet a girl who can get fully ready in 5 minutes, let alone 30.) "Are you sure?" "Yes, now get out of my room so I can get dressed before I kick you're paranormal ass into next week." Dib breathed a sarcastic sigh of relief. "Okay, there's the Gaz we all know and love." "NOW, DAMMIT" Dib backed out the door. "Okay, okay, I'm going." Gaz closed the door in his face and walked into her closet. She began filing through her different outfits when she caught sight of the mirror out of the corner of her eye. She turned and faced it. Her reflection stared back at her, covered with bruises, one eye swollen and purple. Through the rising tears, she saw her reflection begin to change into the ghostly thing in her nightmare. She wiped her eyes and looked again but all she saw was herself looking back.

"Okay Gir, I'm off to Skool now so try not to burn the neighborhood down again, ok. Gir frowned, he liked the big fires; with all the pretty bright colors and pretty dancing shapes. Gir turned out to be a bit of a pyromaniac. Gir gave his master a reassuring smile and nodded enthusiastically. Not the whole neighborhood anyway. "Good" With that he turned and walked out the door leaving Gir unsupervised.

Seth rushed out the door, applying deodorant as he walked. As he stuffed it back in his bag, his hand brushed something. He slowly pulled it out. It had the feeling of thick, course fabric. As he brought it to his eyes, the scene of last night came drifting back. It was his ski mask. He smiled as he remembered the look on Gaz's face, the feel of her frantic heart pumping, the euphoria he experienced as he tore her virginity from her. He chuckled to himself, clearly unremorseful for the deed, and stuffed the mask back in his bag. The only thing he disliked about the experience was the freaky intruder that chased him off. Seth was just about done before he showed up. Seth violently kicked a rock out of his way. Stupid vigilantes. A random thought asked him if he would do it again. 'If the opportunity presents itself, probably.' He smiled.

Gaz slowly walked up the steps to the front door of the school when she heard her name. "Gaz!" She looked around, stopping in the middle of the herd of students. Another girl emerged from the throng and walked towards her. It was one of her Goth friends, Trish. "Hey, Trish, how's it going?" "Okay I guess, same shit, different day" Gaz chuckled dryly "yeah that's life" "By the way, where were you last night, I tried to call but your brother said you were at work, and then I called back later and he said he didn't know where you were. I was worried sick." Gaz's mind raced furiously for a credible lie. "Oh, I was…uh…I mean had…to uh…work later than normal." "I already knew you had to work late, but the second time I called it was 1:30 in the morning." "Well, uh…we had a slight catastrophe during cleaning up." "Oh well I guess that would explain it. Wait a minute, what happened to your face?" "What do you mean?" "What do I mean? Both your eyes are purple and semi-swollen, and your face is spotted with bruises." She blurted out the first frantic thing that came to her mind. "I fell down the steps at home." It was only after the words left her mouth that she realized the error of her lie. "What are you talking about! I've been to your house Gaz; your dad tore down the stairs and replaced them with that teleporter he invented. What really happened? Did Dib hit you; I'll kill him." Gaz realized she had been caught in her own web. The school bell rang. "I'll tell you after school, come over to the house around 4:00" "Okay." As they both walked to their respective classes Trish slapped her forehead. "Oh, almost slipped my little mind, there's going to be a party at Felicia's. She told me to invite people, you in?" Sure I'm in; is it cool if I bring someone along?" "Definitely, you can bring your brother too as long as he leaves the paranormal garbage at home." "He will, I'll see you after school."

The day slowly progressed into lunch, where the main course almost always induced vomiting. Gaz tried asking random people if they've seen Zim. All she got was shrugs or "who cares?" But eventually she found him on her own. He was behind the school, in a back alley where the smokers hung out. Zim was somewhere in the middle of the alley leaning against a fence, with a cigarette in his fingers. She approached him "I thought you'd be smarter than that." Zim shook himself out of his space-out "Huh?" She rolled her eyes and pointed to the wisps of smoke. "Oh, this? Funny story actually. I tried smoking Camels or Marlboros but they were disgusting and had that off putting death side-effect, so I invented my own." He lifted the stick to his lips. "It smells good, like incense" Gaz observed. Zim exhaled "Yup, and their about as bad for you as candy." "Wow, imagine that: Non- cancerous cancer sticks." Zim laughed "You want one?" Gaz hesitated "They're completely harmless?" "Only if you're an Irken. As a human, the inhalant acts as a mild hallucinogenic. You would suffer some brain damage if you chain smoked them but other than that there's no tar, no smoker's cough, and they're non-addictive." As tempted as she was to try one, she declined. "Maybe later." Zim shrugged "Suit yourself, how're you holding up?" "Not bad, all things considered. How bout you." Zim took another puff. "Oh, you know how it goes; same shit, different day…Hooray." Gaz laughed. She had never heard the phrase with that particular rhyme before. "Anyhow, the reason I'm here is because there's a party at a friends house and I was wondering if you wanted to come." He sucked on his cigarette one last time before throwing it to the ground and grinding it into the dirt with his heel. It was almost a little hard for him to believe. An invitation to an actual party was being extended. The last party he went to was Keef's church youth group "get together." His opinion of that was that there are not, nor will there ever be enough words in the entire human language to describe the sucktitude of that party. "Does she have good music?" Zim asked, shuddering at Keef's Justin Timberlake and Clay Aiken. "She's got an ass kicking collection of music; strictly rock. Everything from Bad Company to Disturbed to Sisters of Mercy to KISS to Slipknot to Queen." (Queen kicks ass and to hell with anyone who thinks otherwise) "Sounds great, I'll be there." He pushed himself to his feet. "But remember this isn't a date, this is me going to a party that you invited me to. That's it." She raised an eyebrow and smirked "No one said anything about it being a date." He was cute when he did that. "Silence, I am Zim!" And that. Her laugh burst out despite her efforts to hold it in. It was probably the first time Zim had heard Gaz laugh. Not evil like or spitefully, but like this where she seemed happy. 'God, she's cuter when she laughs.' The school bell rang, ordering one and all back to their repulsive classrooms. "So, what time does it start?" "9:00, her house is a couple houses down from mine. Just follow the pounding music and stumbling line of drunken guys." "See ya then." They both walked back to their respective classes and went about their days as normal. That night would be far from normal for both of them.

Author's note: Well there was Chapter 9 and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chap will be the climax in Zimmy/Gazzyness. Don't miss it! (Hint: A dance scene is involved!)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! A hundred thousand million billion ka-trillion apologies for the wait you had to wait while you were waiting for me to pull my finger out of my nose and start writing again. This is the last chapter of this horrible fic, and as a result is quite badly written. The ending is especially terrible, because I couldn't think of how to end it so…there. And now, without further ado, I give you Chapter 10!!!

As usual, thoughts are in apostrophes and maybe I'll get the format for paragraphs right this time.

(Weak applause)

Another Author note: I own zilch…I…I am scum...SCUM!!!

Chapter 10

"Now remember Gir, while we're here you need to behave yourself, keep your disguise on and refrain from setting fire to small creatures. Understood?" Gir saluted and replied…

"Whatever"

Gir's newest disguise looked kinda like the "little brother" with the exception of the red mohawk, the scattered piercings, a few tattoos, a spiked leather bracelet on his right arm and a black T-shirt that read "Rarrgh." Zim sighed.

"On second thought, go party like a maniac."

"Yes sir!"

Gir dropped his salute and ran off screaming some form of gibberish. Zim chuckled but said nothing. Scanning the crowd he noticed a drunk making very physical advances towards a mailbox. Past that was another drunk engaged in a heated argument with a bush. Past that was a very recognizable purple head. As he approached it became even more painfully obvious that it was Gaz. Her hair mixed her natural purple with streams of black dye and was tied up into pigtails with long strands of black lace. She was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt that just barely exposed the midriff and black leather pants with a skull studded belt. Zim's jaw dropped.

'Wow! I hope she doesn't turn around while I'm staring at her...'

"Hey Zim, glad you could make it…what are you staring at?"

"Ass"

"Excuse me?"

Zim cursed himself under his breath for the involuntary and completely audible completion of that last thought. Slightly blushing Zim replied.

"Yes I am here and you are here and here we all are all being here together. This is wonderful." Gaz cocked an eyebrow

"Did you run into a wall?"

"Nooo…uhm…Oh! You look great by the way" Zim quickly grinned as he casually changed the subject. Gaz smirked.

_'He was staring at my assmeats'_

"Thanks, you look good too."

Zim gestured towards the house

"Shall we?"

Gaz started off but before Zim could walk after her, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Zim"

Dib!

"Greetings Dib monkey, planning on attacking me this evening."

Dib chuckled

"No, I'm over that crazy, obsessive phase of my plan to capture you, now I'm just waiting for you to lull into a false sense of security or a very real sense of boredom… whichever comes first."

"Well, boredom won so feel free to bludgeon me to death with a potato at your next possible convenience" Zim laughed, hoping it was a joke.

Dib smiled and laughed back. "I'm going to kill you in your sleep!"

Zim chuckled nervously, "Heh Heh…yeah…um…great…I'm going inside now…bye."

Zim retreated inside while Dib walked back to his car and pulled the potato out of his pocket. "Soon…so soon."

Meanwhile, inside the house little bits of the wall had begun to fall off due the intensity of the pounding music. Zim scanned the crowd for Gaz. The unsettling conversation with Dib had caused him to lose sight of her. He finally spotted her in the corner talking with people. Zim leaned against the wall and sighed. What was he doing here? He hated social gatherings; needless to say he hated humans. And yet in light of all this here he was, Invader Zim, attending a human party. _'Why am I even here?'_ he thought to himself, growing frustrated. It was then that he caught a glimpse of Gaz standing in a corner talking with a friend. The moonlight glided through a nearby window and stopped to rest in her eyes. Zim felt himself go weak in the knees. "I've been on Earth too long." He pushed himself up from the wall and sighed again. The music had slowed in tempo and Zim could see Gaz in the corner, watching others pair off. Nervously, he walked over as the songs first lyrics drifted through the air.

_I lose control because of you babe…I lose control when you look at me like this_

Zim held out his hand to her, "You…want to dance?"

_There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight_

"Sure…why not?"

_I'm not a child anymore life has opened the door to a new, exciting life_

Hand in hand they walked onto the floor

_I lose control when I'm close to you babe_

Zim put his hands on her waist

_I lose control; don't look at me like this_

She put her hands behind his neck

_There's something in your eyes; is this love at first sight_

Slowly, they began to dance as the rest of the room seemed to just drift off.

_Like a flower that grows love just wants you to know, all the secrets of life_

Nothing else mattered

_It's all written down in your life lines_

Breathe In

_It's written down, inside your heart_

Breathe Out

_You and I, just have a dream_

_To find our love a place, where we can hide away_

_You and I, were just made_

_To love each other now, forever and a day_

Zim ran a hand through one of her pigtails, she smiled…

_I lose control, because of you babe_

…closed her eyes…

_I lose control; don't look at me like this_

…and rested her head on Zim's chest.

_There's something in your eyes, that is saying tonight_

He pulled her closer

_I'm so curious for more just like never before, in my innocent life_

Her hair smelled really good

_It's all written down in your lifelines_

Breathe In

_It's written down, inside your heart_

Breathe Out

_You and I, just have a dream_

_To find our love a place, where we can hide away_

_You and I, were just made_

_To love each other now, forever and a day_

As the music drifted from chorus to bridge they both brought their eyes to meet each other's gaze.

_Time stands still when the days of innocence_

_Are falling for the night_

Neither of them spoke as they drew slowly closer

_I love you girl I always will_

Slowly…

_I swear I'm there for you_

…Closer

_Till the day I die!_

And in that moment, while the music swelled back into the chorus, their lips locked themselves away from the world in a passionate embrace. Separated from reality. The song continued, the chorus looped, but they remained lost in this one moment. Reluctantly, they parted and stared into each others eyes. Zim pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

They walked back to the corner and stood secure in each other arms for several minutes before Gaz spoke.

"What now?"

Zim chuckled and replied; "Now I find the bastard who raped you and cut his filthy dick off!"

Gaz laughed but said nothing. Her eyes wandered the room searching for another familiar face, and as fate would have it, she found one. Standing by the punch bowl, was Seth, complete with missing tooth. Her breath came quick.

"Zim!"

He snapped to attention; "Eh?!"

She pointed towards Seth, "There's the guy, by the punch bowl, with the missing tooth!"

Zim stared in disbelief, "Seth did it? That bastard!" He turned to Gaz. "I'm going to go kick his ass."

"Just be careful, he's pretty tough."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, he doesn't have super cool awesome cool spider legs that pop out of his freaking back, so I think I'll be okay." She laughed at this but her mood turned serious as she considered the possibility of Zim losing. Zim sensed this and kissed her forehead.

"Trust me."

With that, Zim turned and walked towards Seth while Gaz watched and hoped she would see him in one piece again. She watched as invisible dialogue was exchanged and Seth's expression changed from, "Wow, I'm really having a great time!" to "Shit shit shit!" Slowly, they walked outside, out of sight. As the minutes passed, she became increasingly worried about what might have happened to Zim. What if Seth killed him? Unpleasant, but still a possibility. Unwilling to just sit on the sidelines, she went to go look for them. She searched for what seemed like forever before finding them tucked away in an alley. Her jaw dropped as she drew closer. Zim stood victorious, with one foot on Seth's unconscious body.

Zim grinned, "Here ya go Gaz, one dirtbag, gift wrapped and ready for a punishment as you see fit." Gaz was awestruck. No one had ever given her the chance to freely torture a living human being before!

"Oh Zim, that's so sweet."

Zim blushed. "Sooo…what did you have in mind for him? We should sell him into slavery to a traveling band of gypsy pandas, or we could dress him in drag and tie him to a pole in the strange part of town, or we could even…"

"Shut up, Zim." She rolled her eyes. "I know exactly what I'm going to do to this sorry excuse for a human; I want to cut off his offensive, little penis and shove it up his ass so he knows exactly what it's like to be violated by something so unwanted it makes you sick to your stomach if you try to even think about it."

Zim stared blankly at her, not sure exactly what to say to that except…"Sounds good to me! Here's a knife."

He pulled the blade from his pak and handed it to her. She grinned and knew that everything was going to be okay.

**The End**

Author's note: It's finally done!! In closing all I really have to say is that I'm sorry it got silly at the end, and I'm sorry I didn't write in a fight scene for Zim and Seth, and I'm sorry It's so freaking late! The song for the dance scene was "You and I" performed by the almighty Scorpions! Woo woo woo! I doubt I'll have another fic up anytime soon, at least not one this big. I've been thinking about something along the lines of a Kingdom Hearts slash fic with Riku and Sora, just for something completely different. It's 4 AM and I need to go to bed so goodnight and thank you for your patience.


End file.
